wills_swtorfandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Empire
''"The Sith Empire is a force of dominance, an authoritarian state forged from militarism, slavery and the dark side of the Force. United under a single Emperor and his Dark Council, ruled by the Force-sensitive members of the Sith Order and supported by countless loyal citizens, the Empire forsakes the freedoms offered by the Republic in favor of strength and order. Aiming to take revenge on the Republic for its exile centuries ago, the Sith Empire will stop at nothing to become the greatest power in the galaxy. Although an uneasy truce has settled over the galaxy, the Empire does not sit idle. From its capital of Dromund Kaas, Imperial leadership exerts total control over the worlds it has conquered, rebuilding its forces to once again march on the Republic." ''- Former Supreme Chancellor The Sith Empire was founded by the first Sith Emperor who sought the ultimate destruction of the Old Republic and all that it believed in. The Sith Empire conquered many worlds and ruled them with an iron fist, most of the time the Sith Empire wasn't really run by the Sith Emperor but instead by the Dark Council who were the twelve most powerful Sith throughout the entire Sith Empire. History Origins The actual origins of the Sith are shrouded in mystery however it is believed that some Jedi became strong with the dark side of the force and were exiled for practising forbidden force alchemy within the order and so this led them down a path of darkness where they would eventually form their own order of Dark Jedi and this would eventually become the Sith Order which in time would gain an army to form the Sith Empire and now fights the Republic every chance it gets to. Dark Council The Dark Council are the ruling body of the Sith Empire and Sith Order and oversee the many branches throughout the Empire, such as the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence. Each Dark Council member is assigned to a different sphere of the Empire and is charged with overseeing that branch and carrying out a mission that the Council wants them to do. Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the bulk of the entire Sith Empire. What mostly consists of Imperial Soldiers the army is led by the Minister of War and the Dark Council member at the head of the Sphere of Military Offense. Whilst it is down to the Minster of War to produce soldiers and other forms of officers for the Imperial Army to remain strong it is down to the Council member that leads the Sphere of Military Offense to produce Sith that can fight side by side with the Imperial Infantry. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy consists of the biggest fleets that the galaxy has ever seen with a range of harrower class dreadnaughts amongst other huge ships. The Imperial Navy is under the guide of the Minister of War however it usually is under the command of the Grand Moff (later the Grand Admiral). Category:Factions